


There's Gonna be Some Changes in the Way this Story Goes

by ladyofbrileith



Series: The Party Has Now Begun [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Revisionist Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale tells his daughter a bedtime story about a big, bad wolf and the fairy princess who saved him while the pack listens in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Gonna be Some Changes in the Way this Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916359) by [ladyofbrileith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith). 



> This started as snippets in another story, ["The End of the Beginning,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/916359) but the whole story demanded to be told, at which point I decided to use it to fill my free space in Trope Bingo for "au: fairy tale/myth" trope.
> 
> The interjections in parentheses and italics are by those listening (which should be clear, but just in case it's not). Derek is the main one snarking, if that's not obvious. Lydia has a few that should be clear, and Isaac has one. Peter and Lydia's daughter's comments should be obvious, too. :-) 
> 
> Clearly, this is revisionist of canon as well as the fairy tales Peter's drawing on in a lot of ways, but it's Peter telling the story, so his way of twisting it should be expected. He does, at least, take responsibility for a few things. 
> 
> WAY more fluffy than my usual fare, but it came out of kid fic, so what do you expect? ;-)

Once upon a time, in a castle deep in the woods, there lived a big, bad wolf. He hadn’t always been big and bad, but, you know the story of Little Red Riding Hood and the Huntsman? That’s not really quite how it went. See, Red was actually a huntswoman, a protégé of the huntsman, and the wolf didn’t lure her off the path or eat anyone at all. Red went looking for him, lured him off the path with promises of playing.

_(“Really, Peter. Is this the best story to be telling them?”_

_“Shh…”)_

The wolf didn’t eat Red’s grandmother. He was a nice wolf who liked to play with his family in the woods, running around, chasing rabbits and deer, and swimming in the rivers and streams. But Red and the huntsman didn’t care. They were wicked and evil and thought the wolves shouldn’t have the right to play, even when they weren’t hurting anyone.

So, one night, Red snuck off into the woods, to the house of the wolf she’d lured off the path. And she huffed and she puffed and she burned his castle down.

_(“… **Red** huffed and puffed?” _

_“Shh…”)_

A few of the wolves got away, running deep into the forest and hiding, but the rest of them burned up in their castle like the children in the witch’s oven.

_(“You’re going to give them nightmares!”  
_

_"SHHH…”)_

One of the wolves caught in the fire didn’t die, though, because he was stubborn and cranky --

_(“That’s for certain.”)_

\-- and determined to get vengeance for his family. He was hurt, though, and in a lot of pain, and trapped in his body with nothing to do but hurt and think and try and heal. He stayed that way for many years, getting angrier and badder --

_(“Badder isn’t a word.”)_

_\--_ until one day a wolf-queen came and he ate her up, which set him free.

_(“Forget nightmares. You’re going to scar them…”_

_“WILL YOU SHUT UP? Who’s telling the story? They’re tough, they can take it.”)_

Of course, that wasn’t a very nice thing to do, and later he’d be sorry --

_(“*snort*”)_

\-- but all those years asleep had turned him from a nice wolf --

_(“Relatively.”)_

\-- into the big, bad wolf who didn’t want to play nice, but eat everyone up who had ever hurt him or his family. The big bad wolf rampaged through the town, leaving the villagers hiding in their homes, scared to come out at night. But he was a smart wolf and could get into their homes, and there was nowhere for them to hide.

He tried to make a pack of big, bad wolves, so they could destroy the village that hated them and be strong forever, but the other wolves didn’t want to do that. They wanted to be peaceful and stay among their own and let the villagers be. They knew that not all of the villagers were bad and they tried to tell the big, bad wolf that, but he wouldn’t listen.

The big bad wolf knew that the other wolves were going to put him back to sleep, so he went to a fairy princess to ask for her help.

_(“You have to be kidding me…”_

_“Hush, Derek. Let him tell it his way…”)_

The fairy princess was scared of him, though.

_(“Because he was big and bad?”_

_“Exactly, sweetheart.”)_

And he’d been big and bad and angry for so long, he didn’t know how to woo her properly. So, instead of kissing her, he bit her.

The fairy princess fell into a deep sleep, and the big bad wolf got pulled away by the other wolves. But, see, Red had come back to town, when she heard the wolves were back, and she was trying to hurt the big, bad wolf and his family again. This time, though, because he was so big and bad, the wolf wasn’t going to let her do it. She hunted him, and he hunted her, and they chased each other through the woods. The wolf caught her and she fought him, but he was angry and had all those years to plan and get stronger and this time…he ate her all up. Which is where the _other_ story comes from. They just forget the first part.

_(“Was he good, then? What about the princess!?”_

_“I’m getting to it…”_

_“Oh, she can interrupt…”_

_“She's three. And wants to hear it.”_

_"Trust me; I’m dying to see where this goes.”_

_“Then. Shut. Up.”)_

The big, bad wolf wasn’t satisfied with Red Riding Hood. He wanted all the huntsmen and huntswomen dead so no one could ever hurt him again. But some of the other wolves had made friends with Red’s family, and they told him they could have peace. The big, bad wolf had heard that before, though, and didn’t think peace was possible. So, he attacked the other huntsman and huntswoman. Wanting to protect them, the other wolves defended them and turned on the big, bad wolf. They cut him and shot him and burned him all up again.

_(“You don’t think this is getting a little too violent?”  
_

_"Fairy tales were never supposed to be sparkles and rainbows, Derek. They all have blood.”)_

The other wolves thought that the big, bad wolf was dead, and went away. But he wasn’t fully, just mostly. He’d left a little bit of him behind in the fairy princess, wrapped up in her magic, trusting her to understand and keep him safe. When he died, she woke up from her sleep, and went into the forest, carrying him deep inside herself, trying to understand what had happened. She didn’t get any answers, though, and went back to the village, where all the people stared at her and challenged her rule, convinced that the big, bad wolf had driven her mad.

_(“And that part really sucked, by the way.”)_

The hunters didn’t care that the other wolves had tried to protect them, and they started hunting the wolves again, still determined to destroy them. Then another monster rose up and started rampaging through the village. The other wolves and the hunters were distracted and didn’t pay any attention at all to the fairy princess until they remembered that she had been bitten by the big, bad wolf, but hadn’t died. Then, because they weren’t all that bright at all, and couldn’t tell the difference between a princess and a monster, they tried to kill the princess.

_(“That is so not how it went…”_

_“Uh, yes, actually. It did.”)_

But the princess escaped, because she was not only very beautiful, but very intelligent. She started dreaming about the big, bad wolf, talking to him in her head. He was still trying to woo her, but doing a bad job of it, and he scared her again. But she was determined and brave, and she could see that he needed her. He promised her that he didn’t want to hurt her, that he was only being bad because there wasn’t any other way for him to wake up again. She didn’t really believe him, but he promised himself that he’d prove it to her, someday. Part of her believed, at least, and with that part, she gave him a kiss—a kiss that changed something, woke something up in him that he’d thought was dead, though he didn’t know what that was quite yet.

_(“Nothing appropriate for children.”)_

The wolves and hunters finally figured out who the monster was and that he wasn’t at all connected to the big, bad wolf, but to the new king of the wolves who was going around biting everyone willy-nilly without any proper consideration of their actual potential to be useful--

_(“Hey!”)_

\-- though a couple of them turned out to be good choices totally by accident.

_(“*low growl*")_

So, they chased the right monster and left the fairy princess all alone again, with just the big, bad wolf in her head to make their own plans.

On the night of the fairy princess’s birthday, she threw a ball and invited all of the wolves and her friends. The wolves almost didn’t go, because they were idiots, but the princess was smart, and she convinced everyone she needed to show up. They weren’t paying much attention to her, though, because the monster was there, and they were idiots, so she fed them a potion to make them all fall into dreams, to keep them from stopping her in her plan.

Once everyone at the ball was dreaming, the fairy princess stole quietly out into the woods. At the burned castle in the woods where the wolves once lived, she found the new king of the wolves. He was surprised to see her, and before he could do anything, she cast a spell on him, too.

Even though he was heavy and it was hard and she was scared, the fairy princess bravely pulled the wolf king down, down, down the stairs of the burned up castle where the big, bad wolf was buried, sleeping deep in the earth.

_(“Clearly not deep enough.”)_

There, the fairy princess performed her spell, just as the big, bad wolf had taught her in her dreams. The clever princess used moonlight, mirrors and the wolf-king’s blood, and with a gasp and a shiver, the big, bad wolf woke up.

Everyone was scared, worried he was going to go back to his rampage, still angry and vengeful, or maybe even more angry and vengeful, but…he didn’t. All his time in the fairy princess’ dreams had done something to him, made a flicker start in the heart he thought had died and burned up with his family. He was sorry for hurting her, sorry for hurting the wolf-queen and wolf-king. He wasn’t sorry for hurting Red, but no one expected miracles. Red had been a wicked witch, after all.

_(“I thought she was a huntress, Daddy.”_

_“She was both.”)_

The other wolves still didn’t trust him, but he was patient, and he wasn’t all that worried about them, anyway. He was, however, fascinated by the fairy princess. He left her dreams alone, but he missed them. The more time that went on, the more he missed her, too. Whenever he thought about going back to his big, bad ways, he thought about the fairy princess and how she had kissed him when she thought he wasn’t so big and bad.

The fairy princess was thinking about him, too. She knew she shouldn’t. He was the big, bad wolf, after all, and the big bad wolf and the fairy princess were not supposed to be together. That’s not how the story goes. So, when she dreamed on him all on her own, she made herself wake up, to forget him.

All summer long, the wolf tried to prove to the wolf-king that he wasn’t big and bad anymore. Some of the little wolves had run away, and the wolf tried to find them. He stayed away from the fairy princess; he let her try and console the monster who she’d turned back into a prince with a kiss. But he watched her, watched her and the monster, and he wondered—if she could turn the monster back into a prince with her kiss, if she’d woken up a dead part of the big, bad wolf with a kiss...What else could her magic do?

He wanted to kiss her again and find out.

He waited, and he watched. When the monster-turned-prince turned out to be an idiot, too, rather than a very good prince, and went away to a far off land, the wolf watched when the princess cried. He didn’t like her crying, even if it wasn’t his fault. But he thought if he went to her, he’d just make her cry more. So he stayed away.

But one night, the wolf was tired of the other wolves being mean to him when he was trying so hard to be good, and he heard about a ball being held in a nearby kingdom. Deciding some time away from the other wolves might be good, he went to the ball. And who do you think was there?

_(“THE PRINCESS!!!”)_

It was indeed the fairy princess. She’d come with some peasant who wasn’t worth her time, or the wolf’s time. When he turned his back, the princess ran away from him. She knew there was someone she was supposed to find, someone in the crowd who was meant just for her. Excitement filled her as she searched, looking at all the faces, trying to locate the one she wanted.

The wolf saw her and followed her, pushing through the crowd that was trying to keep him from her. Then…she turned around. Their eyes met, and the wolf knew he was right. If he wanted to fully wake up from the sleep he’d been in since Red burned down his house…he needed the fairy princess.

She was scared, at first, thinking he was still big and bad, and tried to run away, but the wolf followed her, catching her on the terrace outside the ball. She was brave, then, refusing to run anymore and calling him out on all his big and bad things and how he had scared her and made her use her magic, which scared her, too, but how she wasn’t scared anymore. The wolf was enchanted by her beauty and her bravery, and he didn’t know what to say. He was scared she would be like the other wolves, not believe him when he said he wasn’t big and bad anymore.

He was scared, too, that maybe he was lying a little bit about that, but he didn’t _want_ to be big and bad anymore, and that had to count for something, right?

The fairy princess stared at him and he stared at her and both of them tried to figure out why neither of them was running away. And then they knew. She’d been sleeping, too.

The wolf kissed the princess and the princess kissed the wolf, and they both woke up. They were home and whole and all the other wolves and hunters and monsters in the world were never going to hurt them or put them back to sleep or keep them apart again. And…

_(“…And?”)_

And, as it turned out, all the other wolves could finally see that all the big bad wolf needed was the fairy princess and that she had turned him into her own wolf-prince, and they rejoiced with them. And...

_(“…AND?” “_

_You have to say it, Daddy!”_

_You kind of do, Peter.”_

_“Whatever. You’ve gone this far.”)_

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
